It all Comes Down to Luck
by Maryowl Wheeler
Summary: after the events of Hera's Heros, Hera has some droughts about her family and their safety but Kanan, being her ever present person of comfort, is content to talk her out of her worries and help her along the way.


**Just a quick fic that i wote last night after getting caught up on Rebels. I loved _Hera's Heros._ Loved Thrawn and when Kanan pushed that rocket bach at the imps! OMG best Kanan moment ever! well besides the last fight with the Grand Inquisitor and his little fight with Maul but what ever. Any ways this one takes place after _Hera's Heros._ just how she is feeling and a bit of fluff between our favirote Blind Jedi knight and Twi'lek pilot pair.**

* * *

Kanan's tense muscles relaxed as Hera's hands ran over his shoulders up his neck and through his thick beard. Her fingers finding the edges of his mask and gently lifted it from his face. Her lips met the scar that ran across his face, just under his eyes. Her skin was soft against the rough tissue and cool. As his hands meandered their way around her. Gloved hands massaging her back as she pulled the mask completely from his head and set it aside.

For a few moments they just sat and breathed each other's air and scent. Kanan sighed in contentment and rested his forehead on hers, one hand working to pull off her goggles and headset the other reached out, using his influence with In the all-powerful Ashla to trigger the door controls and lock his cabin. So they could be alone.

"I'm sorry I put you all in danger for such a personal vendetta, luv." She sighed. "It was stupid of me. I should have at least insisted that you didn't have to help. Though my father, Gobie, Numa and I probably wouldn't have gotten much further." Kannan shook his head.

"Hera if I would have had something personal I wanted more than needed, you would have done the same for me." He felt her shiver lightly against his touch and she sniffled. Was she crying? Kanan hated not being able to see her expression, it was the one thing that really, deeply bothered him about his landscape of black. He couldn't see his family. Hera's eyes, Sabine's colorful hair and her paintings and drawings. Zeb and chopper's shenanigans and Ezra, growing up. "Hera." Kanan brought his hand up to wipe a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You know you can ask me for anything." He tried to give her a reassuring smile but he wasn't fully sure if he had seceded.

It was several more short moments before he found Hera's arms wrapped around his neck and her lekku brushing his jaw. He ran a hand over the top of her head and returned the embrace. She sobbed lightly into his chest, tears wetting his shirt as he rubbed her back.

"It's not you. I know you can handle yourself, you've proven that dozens of times. It's the rest of the crew." Kanan pulled back slightly as she sniffled. "That Admiral stunned Ezra, but it could have just as easily been a kill shot. And my father…" She trailed off and she pulled away and he heard her flop down, fecklessly, on to his bunk. "He could have been killed." Kanan sat down next to the fear stricken Twi'lek carefully aware of the upper bunk and not to bump his head on its edge.

"Everything worked out. We may not have gotten the Kalikori but at least we all made it out." Kanan slung an arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Today we did. But what about tomorrow? What about the next mission? The com tower, Concord Dawn, the medical station…" Kanan knew Hera enough to know that she was biting her lip at her next words. "Malicor." Kanan frowned. Yes they had lost Ahsoka, he lost his sight and Ezra hadn't ever been quite the same since and all they managed to do was kill a few enemies, make one stronger one and bring back death in a box. "What if next time it's not just one person or a limb or a stab wound." Her fingers were tracing over his brows and he knew she didn't want to say what she was really thinking. "I can't lose you or Ezra, or any of our crew. Nothing would be the same. Next time we botch a mission we might not be so lucky." It was Kanan's turn to bite his lip. He reached for the drawer that held his Holocron and at one point his saber as well. The devices strong signature drew him to it.

"Hera?" He could feel her eyes find his blind gaze As he took the cube with the hands of his force influence and let his light find its center. It drew open with a light click, eagerly spilling it knowledge into the space around them. He could feel the blue glow emanating off of it and bouncing off the walls. It's light giving him a dim glimpse of her. "Do you remember what I told you about the conversation Ezra and I had after he found out the truth about his parents fate?" He could see her outline nod and he looked back toward the holocron, using its presents as a physical representation of the Ashla. "As I told Ezra. The Jedi taught me that there is no death, we don't lose people to nothingness, Hera, they are always there. We were born of the force and we go back to it when our bodies die. It doesn't matter if we are Jedi or sith or even non sensitive, we all have our place." He let the holocron drift toward them, sliding shut and locking before it landed in his palm. He offered it to her as her out line faded back into his field of blackness. "If one of us dies, they will always be with us. I'll always be with you. Just as I now understand it and have learned to accept it, I know Ahsoka, your mother, Ezra's parents and my master are watching over all of us." Her hand trailed though his beard as he felt her shift positions.

"She would be proud of you." The words brought a smile to his lips. "I know I am." Hera's lips found his in a signal of surrender. He breathed in her scent glad she was in his arms, because when she was with him he never had to let go and he never would.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading every one and leave a review to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
